Project Elephant Shoes
by Madam Flutterby
Summary: })i({ there's a new girl in town and she and the other girls are coming up with a plan to get s+s together [project elephant shoes not yet executed]
1. Back to School....

5 . 24 . 2oo2 })i({ hey guys!! i'm bak n im ready to write again. Sorrie for the delay n stuff.. if u don't remember meeh, im the wun who wrote 'truth or dare' n began on 'he sed he loved me'. As u prollie figured, im rewritin he said he loved me cuz I figured the first few chapters gave out tooh much info n stuff… if u read the first version- lucky u, cuz I deleted it. Mwahahaha!! Sorrie fer everywun else who didn't get to read it, buh at least u kan read the better version…. ONCE I FINISH THE PRELUDE… Mahahahahahahahahaha once again!!

Much luv,

madam flutterby

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL CCS CHARACTERS, NAMES, RELATED TITLES ETC ETC ETC

"………….." characters talking (well _obviously_)

'……………' characters thinking

( })i({ …) me talking

*·.·.·.·.·.·* change of scenery

**Operation Elephant Shoes**

_Prelude to He Said He Loved Me_

Chapter One: Back To School…

"Aiiee… It's too hot for school... not to mention early." Sakura announced as she and Tomoyo entered the gates of their school.

          "Well, think of it this way, after this, we only have to survive through high school and then we go to college, where we can set up our schedule to whatever time we want!" Tomoyo replied.

          "You always see the brighter side of things," Sakura sighed.

          "Oy!! Kinomoto-San! Daidouji-San!" hollered a Chinese girl with long black silky hair.

          "Ohayo! Meilin-chan!" Sakura yelled back. Meilin ran to Sakura and Tomoyo, "Our last year here, after this- it HIGH SCHOOL!! I'm so excited!!" The three of them chatted for awhile, unaware of another presence approaching them.

          "O-ohayo, Sakura."

          "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura looked up to be looking into the amber eyes of Syaoran, who started to turn a light pinkish color the instant she smiled.

          "It's so hot Li-kun's turning red!" Tomoyo teased, with Sakura (still unfortunately) clueless that Syaoran is in love with her.

          "Hmm… but what could be so hot that's turning Syaoran red?" Meilin said sarcastically, following Tomoyo's lead.

          "Well, whatever it is, he doesn't have a temperature," Sakura said, feeling his forehead, resulting in Syaoran turning pinker.

          "Uh… we'll be late for class, c'mon!" he said quickly before dashing toward their assigned homeroom.

          "Oh my," sighed Tomoyo, as she, Meilin, and Sakura watched the boy run.

})i({*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*})i({

well, as you can see, this chapter wasn't very long, which is why…. I will post the second one soon.

much more luv,

})i({ madam flutterby })i({


	2. W'sup? (and DON'T forget the head moveme...

6 . 1 . 2oo2 })i({ okay, yeah- on with the second chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL CCS CHARACTERS, NAMES, RELATED TITLES ETC ETC ETC

"………….." characters talking (well _obviously_)

'……………' characters thinking

( })i({ …) me talking

*·.·.·.·.·.·* change of scenery

****

Operation Elephant Shoes

__

Prelude to He Said He Loved Me

Chapter Two: W'sup? (and DON'T forget the head movement!)

"Welcome to your last homeroom of your education before high school. As many of you know I am Aoshima-sensai, and I would just like to say good morning. We won't be doing too much in here today, so I'll just make this a free period." Aoshima-sensai looked over his list of students, "Well, pretty much everyone here has been here for two or more years… except… hmm, new student. Kawashima, Fei- please come to the front and introduce yourself."

A girl sitting in the back row behind Sakura stood up. Many of the guys in the room gaped at her. She was a bit on the short side, but her cuteness compensated for that. If her wasn't wearing lip stick or eye shadow and if her hair wasn't the way it was, anyone could have mistaken her for a cute 10-year-old. Her long jet black hair with red streaks shimmered in the sunlight as she walked up to the front of the classroom, "W'sup… Uh… Konnichiwa. I'm Fei, and I recently moved here from New York. I like photography and if anyone hits on me, I'll hit you right back in the face."

At this remark, about half of the boys who were planning to ask her out backed down, while the other half just found her even more attractive.

"Spunky, isn't she?" Meilin whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo, while Fei started back to her seat. When Fei sat down, Sakura turned around and engaged into a conversation with her, "Kawashima, Fei. I've heard your name before… I know! You won a photography contest last year! I think the theme was…"

"It was _Images Never Fade_." Fei finished for her, "How'd you know?"

"Well, after what happened last September…" Sakura's face darkened, "My father went to New York and he brought back a whole bunch of newspapers and magazines. I remember- your photograph. It was a beautiful picture."

"Thank you," Fei blushed.

"So- you're from New York, huh?" Meilin asked, "I've never been there. What's it like?"

"Well, things aren't really all that different in New York from Tokyo." Fei started, "Except you drive on the right side of the road." Laughing together, the girls knew that they had just made a new friend.

*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*

At Lunch…

"Fei, why don't you sit with us?" Sakura motioned to a table where there were three other girls and two boys. Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Fei headed over to their table where they began introducing everyone to Fei.

"Fei, this is Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Eriol. Everyone, this is Fei." They all waved and smiled warmly to Fei. They all sat with their lunches, eating and chatting, and talking about how great their summer, and Fei taught them her special way of saying 'wassup'.

"You need to make the 'w' sound short and quick. But most important of all- DON'T forget the head movement!" Fei demonstrated by slightly jerking her head up while saying, "W'sup?" They broke into laughter when one of them couldn't get it. Suddenly, a tall, blond-haired boy walked up to Fei.

"Hey shorty." He spat. None of them thought he was talking to them, so they continued chatting. "Excuse me. But I was kind of talking to you, you little city girl. Just cuz you came from the states doesn't give you an exception to the rule." Syaoran, Yamazaki, and Eriol were just about to stand up to sefend Fei, but she beat them to it.

"I'm sorry, but are you speaking to me?" Fei said, standing. She came about a foot shorter than him, but he was practically a giant, even comparing to other kids.

"It's a rule for new kids to buy me lunch," the boy smirked, holding out his hand.

"I don't believe I remember reading it in the school handbook."

"It's an unwritten rule, geez."

"Yeah, well, sorry if mommy didn't give you allowance this week, here, I have a crisp $5 bill, if you take it to the post office, I'm sure you can have it exchanged into yen."

"Huh?" Fei stood on the table bench so she was at eye level with the boy, "Back off, cuz if you don't, my brother is a lawyer and I can take sue you for harassment."

The boy backed away slowly, and broke into a run.

"Poor boy," Rika began sarcastically. "He failed English, and he doesn't understand a thing you just said."

"Probably thinks you were saying a curse at him or something." Syaoran said.

"Crap, was I speaking in English again?" Fei asked. Everyone nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't been in Japan since I was 5 and I didn't speak much Japanese in New York." Fei explained.

"That's okay, that kid wouldn't have been able to do anything to you anyway." Naoko said.

"Yeah, he's pretty much all talk," Yamazaki continued.

"He's never beat up a kid in his life despite all that he says," Syaoran finished.

"You were pretty calm about that, most kids just give him the money since he threatens them so much." Chiharu said.

"Hey, you know- the student council elections are coming up," Tomoyo told her.

"Yeah! You should run for photographer for the yearbook, a lot of people don't know you now, but they will later when I show them your pictures!" Sakura continued.

"Cool! I've never been on student council before, I used to go to a really boring school. Nothing exciting ever really happened." Fei said.

"Yeah, Naoko's running for secretary, and Tomoyo's running for president! It'll be so cool if you all won." Meilin replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start campaigning!" Fei said excitedly.

*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*

Four Days later….

__

Tomoyo's house

"I think we should send out emails to everyone in the school." Yamazaki suggested.

"Great idea! Yamazaki, you and Syaoran start typing it up, and let Rika and Sakura check it. Until then, Rika and Sakura, help Eriol and Chiharu start on posters. And Fei, Naoko, and I will start on our speeches, and Meilin will help us." Tomoyo directed. They saluted, making Tomoyo laugh, and they all headed to their separate working stations.

Yamazaki started typing up stuff like, "Did you know that Tomoyo Daidouji is a descendant of Cleopatra? Vote for her! Leadership is totally in her blood!" But then Chiharu, noticing that Yamazaki was lying from the look on Syaoran's face, went over and slapped him on the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Eriol took out some sketches of some posters he thought would be good. Sakura, Rika, and Chiharu put their thumbs up for posters that said,"Vote for the best- but don't forget the rest!" and "Think small- vote for Fei Kawashima!" and raised their eyebrows on posters that just said, "Vote for Naoko for secretary!" or "Vote for Tomoyo because she's Eriol's girlfriend." Afterward, they started coloring the posters, and then sticking them in Tomoyo's colored copying machine to make more copies.

"You know Fei, I think you should take a bunch of pictures and we could write "vote for Fei" stuff on the back, and then hand them out," Sakura suggested.

"That's a really good idea… but I don't know where I can get so much film in short notice. Not to mention I don't even have a lot of money right now." Fei said, sounding dissapointed toward the end.

"Hoe… and I was so sure that was what we could've use to get people to realize that you're a good photographer…" Sakura said, sounding just as dissapointed. Sensing his maiden was in distress, Syaoran rushed to the rescue, "I could get film for Fei. She doesn't have to take a lot, maybe 5 or 6 and I could have it developed with plenty of copies."

"Really!? Arigato, Syaoran-kun!! Fei, Syaoran said he could get you film and have it developed and stuff," Sakura said excitedly, "You'll win for sure once they see how good you are in taking pictures!!"

Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles at how happy Sakura was for Fei. Fei noticed this, and went over to Tomoyo to ask her something, "Syaoran likes Sakura, doesn't he?"

"Wow, Sakura's been around him for 4 years, and she still doesn't know." Tomoyo replied.

"You've been around him only 4 days and you've already figured it out." Meilin continued.

"She doesn't _know_?" Fei said sounding surprised.

"Pretty much," Naoko said, "We all know, but Sakura doesn't… here she comes."

"Syaoran says he'll have Wei drop it at your house tomorrow, just give him the film when you're done and he'll have a friend of his develop it." Sakura spun on her heels and returned to the table where Eriol and the others were working on posters.

*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*

A week later….

__

Homeroom

"Excuse for the interruption but the votes have been tallied up and the following are your student council executive board members for the 2002-2003 school year," A voice rang over the p.a. system, "For secretary: Naoko. For Treasurer: Hino, Ryuu. For Photographer: Kawashima, Fei. For vice president: Jiang, Yan'er. And your student council president for this year is Daidouji, Tomoyo. Congratulation to the winners and all the candidates." 

After the voice disappeared, cheers rang out all over the school.

})i({*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*·.·.·.·.·.·*})i({

okay, so this chapter wasn't all that great either, especially cuz Syaoran is mainly in the background, but I promise, it's going to become a more s+s-ish soon (VERY soon). Any grammatical error, or name stuff that I messed up, I'm so so so sorry. I haven't been writing for a long time and I'm kinda rusty on my fanfix. Umm… I kinda skipped a week, cuz I couldn't think of anything that could happen in that week of campaigning, but just to let you know, I'm not a photographer, so if I screwed up something with the whole picture-taking thing, im sorry again. As for naoko's name, I don't know her last name!!

Okay, until the next chapter, ja!

})i({ madam flutterby })i({


End file.
